fiveancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seh
"After years of sneaking around, few things surprised twelve-year-old Seh anymore." -Snake, p. 9 Seh is a twelve-year-old master of Snake-style Kung Fu. His name literally means "Snake" in Cantonese Chinese. Seh is the third youngest of the Five Ancestors. Appearance Despite being the third youngest of his temple brothers, Seh is the tallest. He has long, narrow eyes like that of a snake. Seh is bald at the beginning of the series, but has fast growing dark hair. He is said to resemble both Tonglong, his half brother, and AnGangseh, his mother. Personality Seh is silent, fast, and sneaky. He is very observant and has a keen eye. Seh is secretive as well, Skills/Abilities General * ''Chi'' Mastery-'' Seh has the supernatural ability to sense other's ''chi, or life energy. He is also able to mask his own chi. * 'Sneaking-' Seh is very good at moving around unseen, unheard, and undetected. This, combined with his ability to mask his chi, makes him very good at at sneaking around and gathering information. Attacks * 'Snake-head Fist-' a jabbing strike performed by extending all four fingers on one hand and bringing them together tightly, tucking the thumb against the side of the hand. Then the user bends the wrist ninety degrees, cocks the fist back to the ear, and thrusting it forward into the opponent. It is especially effective when used to target pressure points. Weapons * '''Pet: '''His pet is a small snake. It is called a beauty snake and can. like Seh, sense other people's chi. It can get used to people that don't seem to cause harm to Seh. Seh saved it from a crane and it stayed with Seh. In the forest it did wander a bit to eat but always returned faithfully. History Seh's father is Mong, the leader of the bandit stronghold, and his mother is AnGangseh. AnGangseh is actually from Canton, making Seh half Cantonese. Seh's birth name was Choy, meaning 'Wealthy' in Cantonese Chinese. This name was given to him by AnGangseh, but changed to Seh ('Snake') by Grandmaster when Seh first came to Cangzhen Temple. Seh loses his eyesight during the series, and uses dragon bone medicine to retrieve his sight. He is Phoenix's grandfather. Book One: Tiger Seh is the "Twelve Year Old" snake master. After hiding in the terra cotta water barrel he follows Grandmaster's instructions, and leaves the temple grounds. Book Two: Monkey Just as Malao is captured by Hung's men and Hung is prepared to kill the young boy, Seh walks in and scolds Hung for not fighting fairly and comments how he knows his name ''Hung ''reminded him of a bear, big and lazy. He attends the match between his little brother and Hung, commenting that if he had any money he would bet it all on Malao. As Mong allowed Malao to have a weapon, Seh saw a soldier with a spear and when he refused to give it up, jabbed his arm and threw the spear at Malao. After the fight, Malao tried to look for Seh, only to see a flash of blue silk. Seh reappears at night muffling Malao in his sleep with his hands and holding him tightly, refusing to let go until his brother relaxed. When Malao did, Seh remarked in disgust at the saliva on his hand and wiped it onto Malao's robes. Once Malao filled Seh on Grandmaster's and Cangzhen temple's fate, he is very shocked, and tries to explain to Malao why he joined the bandits. Seh stops to pause often asking Malao if he felt a presence, though his little brother claimed he didn't. Before the two could continue talking, Seh felt the presence and left "dramatically", as Malao stated. The presence was Mong, smiling and then slipping away back into the darkness. Seh is mentioned in a conversation between Malao and Hok when Malao tells Hok where Seh's location was and the bandits he joined. As Malao and Fu approach Shaolin temple, Seh repeats his muffling technique just like in the beginning of the story and his digust on Malao's saliva. After the two talk, Malao asks Seh if he saw Hok since they were supposed to meet at the temple, Seh answers 'no' in a worried manner. Though his anxiety is lessened when Malao tells him that he stole three dragon scrolls from Ying. Seh then orders Malao to climb a tree and keep a look out, while his brother reluctantly does so, Seh runs into the Pagoda forest. Seh finds Malao talking to a monk Tsung, who he regards with spite and states that he doesn't trust him. As they converse, Seh becomes increasingly supsicious of the monk and is visibly angered when Tsung talks about his "misunderstanding" with Hok. Malao angirly asks Seh why he never told him Hok was a girl and Seh replied that he didn't have time for "gossip". He and Malao are then attacked by Tsung who steals the dragon scrolls and knocks out Fu. Later, Ying appears and duels Tsung who's revealed to be a general for the emperor and Seh stragizes on what he could do to get the scrolls back. He instructs Malao to stay where he was and to not wake him up since he would be playing dead. Seh rouses a soldier by insulting his fighting and talking to him rudely, getting closer and closer to where Ying and Tsung fight. He lets the shaft of the spear hit him and pretends to be unconcious. When the moment arrived, he lashed out, retrieving the three dragon scrolls and telling his brothers to run as he ran from the temple. Book Three: Snake Book Four: Crane Book Five: Eagle Book Six: Mouse Book Seven: Dragon Category:Member of Seh's Family Category:Characters